Caught Red Handed
by Section8grl
Summary: Hopper walks in on Joyce masterbating. You can guess the rest. Pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

For those who are interested, I will be continuing with Can't Handle the Truth. This little piece of smut just demanded to be written.

CAUGHT RED HANDED

Joyce Byers hated this time of the month. The week before her period, when her libido skyrocketed. It was difficult to concentrate on anything. This time was even worse. She hadn't had a period in months. The anxiety and worry over Will had thrown her cycle out of whack, throwing her hormones out of whack. She was so horny, even Melvad was looking good, and as for Hopper.

God! Hopper! She couldn't even look at him at the moment. Her whole body felt like it was on fire whenever she saw him. Her nipples hardened, her stomach flipped, her mouth went dry and a throbbing, pulse developed between her legs. It was so bad, she'd literally run in the opposite when she saw him earlier.

Even thinking about him was affecting her. Her nipples were poking through her shirt and there was that pulse between her legs again, like a beating drum. She moved her hand and pressed down where the throbbing was strongest. That seemed to ease it and if felt good. She pressed down harder, her breath caught, she moved her hand back and forth, the seam on her jeans rubbed against her, creating friction. She suddenly stopped as an idea came to her.

The item she was looking for was right at the back of the closet. Joyce couldn't believe what she was doing. She'd never done anything like this before, it wasn't something she'd do under normal circumstances, but these were far from normal circumstances. It might help her think straight.

She finally found what she was looking for, a shoebox. Inside it were two items. The first, a vibrator, was a present from Karen Wheeler, given to Joyce not long after Lonnie left. Karen claimed it was 'just as good as a man, and you didn't have to wash it's socks'. Joyce had never used it, preferring her own fingers to scratch that itch, the rare times she needed to. But the way she was feeling now, her fingers would not be enough.

The second item, a videotape was from Lonnie's collection. He used to make her watch porn movies with him so she might 'learn something'. All she'd really learned was that porn movies were terrible. The cries and moans of the women were so fake, and the guys looked like they'd rather be somewhere else, as the mindlessly thrust away. How anyone could be aroused by those movies was beyond her. But this one, this one seemed to grab her attention. It featured a woman getting herself out of a speeding ticket by fucking the arresting officer.

Joyce changed into an oversized t-shirt she liked to sleep in, put the tape in the VCR and settled herself on the sofa. The boys wouldn't be home from school for a while, so she had time. She fast forwarded through the set up and flirty dialogue to the sex. Her pussy clenched as the woman dropped to her knees and released the officer's large cock from his pants.

That the officer bore some resemblance to Hopper - they had the same beard and moustache, and wore the same mirrored sunglasses - was not lost on Joyce. But she wasn't ready to examine what that meant right now. She needed to cum and she needed to do it now.

She switched the vibrator on and pushed it inside her pussy. It felt foreign, alien, her body not used to being penetrated like this. It had been so long since she last had sex.

She looked at the screen. The woman, arms handcuffed behind her back was bent over the hood of the police car, while Hopper/the officer entered her from behind. Joyce knew what she had to do. She took the vibrator out, closed her eyes and thought of Hopper.

She imagined him leaning over her, a predatory look in his eyes, his cock jutting straight out in front of him. She spread her legs wide for him. He took hold of his cock and teased her with it, passing it over her clit, up and down her slit, dipping the head just inside her swollen pussy lips, then pulling out, then doing it again, and again. She moaned.

"Oh, Hopper" she whimpered. "Fuck me! I need you to fuck me"

His cock/the vibrator slid easily up her slick channel.

"YES" she cried. "That's it. Oh God. Oh Hopper"

Her pants and moans grew louder as she moved the vibrator in and out of her pussy, lost in her fantasy. The groans and moans of the police officer in the movie became Hopper's, as she allowed herself to indulge. She slid her other hand inside her t-shirt and started fondling her breast, squeezing and twisting the nipple.

"Yes baby. Like that. Fuck me harder. Harder Hopper"

"Joyce" Hopper's voice saying her name. She was so lost in the sensations, she must have imagined it.

"JOYCE!"

She opened her eyes. Hopper stood at the end of the sofa looking at her in shock. He was really here, and she was...

"AAAHHH!" she screamed and jumped up, vibrator still in hand, scrabbling for the remote. She tripped and would have fell and cracked her head on the coffee table if he hadn't caught her. She found herself pressed against him, his arms tight around her waist. His eyes locked on hers, the shock given way to lust.

Who moved first neither one could say, but within seconds they were kissing, devouring each other, tongues dueling. Hopper's hands moved down to Joyce's ass and pressed her closer. She gasped as his erection, that was definitely bigger than the vibrator, jabbed her in the stomache. His finger traced the crease of her ass down to her pussy and played with her from behind. She moaned into his kiss, spreading her legs slightly wanting more.

The fell down on the sofa, Hopper broke the kiss and moved down so his head was between Joyce's legs.

"OH GOD!" she cried out as his tongue swiped over her clit for the first time.

She tangled her fingers through his hair holding him in place as he devoured her pussy. Alternately licking or sucking her clit, then thrusting his tongue inside her, then back to licking and sucking.

Joyce gripped the back and arm of the sofa, moaning as the pleasure increased, getting higher and higher, until she felt like she would explode.

"Oh God Hopper. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna"

She screamed as she came, arching her back and raking her nails over the worn leather on the sofa, ripping it. He didn't let up. Just continued to lick and suck her clit until she dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

When her orgasm was done, Hopper moved up and kissed her again. Joyce could taste herself on his lips. Despite having just cum once she wanted more. She reached for his belt.

"Fuck me!" she said against his mouth. "I need you to fuck me now"

She squealed as he pulled her down so she was laid flat on the sofa. He practically ripped open his pants, releasing his cock. It stuck straight out, thick, hard and ready. The head was an angry looking purple, precum dripping from the tip. She sat up to lick it away but he pushed her back down, spread her legs as wide as they would go and entered her in one hard thrust.

"OH GOD! YES" Joyce screamed.

Hopper pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside her then thrust back in again, hard.

"Your pussy is so tight" he groaned. "So goddamn tight."

"Fuck me" she whimpered. "Fuck my tight pussy"

He did that. Fucked her hard and fast, pounding her down onto the sofa. The ancient furniture, shaking and trembling with the force of their fucking. The thing could fall apart at any moment, but she didn't give a flying fuck in that moment. All that mattered was Hopper's cock, the feelings and sensations it brought out. She was fast approaching another orgasm and she hungered for it.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum again. I'm gonna cum all over your cock" she cried.

"Then come baby." he grunted. "Let me feel that tight pussy cum all over my cock"

At his words her orgasm hit. She screamed his name, scratching the sofa yet again, bucking against him, as spasm after spasm rocked through her. Still he fucked her mercilessly.

"I'm gonna cum now" he groaned.

"Let me taste it" she begged. "I want to taste it."

He pulled out of her. She sat up and took his cock in her mouth sucking him, squeezing his balls with her hands. That was the last straw. He came hard, groaning her name. His cum shooting out of his cock, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed it all, every drop, until he was completely spent.

As their breathing returned to normal, their blood flowed back into the their brains, and their cheeks. They both blushed, realising what they'd just done. Hopper tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants. Joyce picked up the vibrator from the floor and ejected the tape from the machine. It wouldn't do for the boys to find those.

Hopper opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"The boys will be home soon" Joyce said, not able to look him in the eye. "I should get things tidied up."

They both looked over at the scratched up sofa. "I'd better put something on that" she said.

"Joyce" he paused. "We need to talk."

"Come over tomorrow after the kids have gone to school. We'll have more time then"

He nodded. "See ya tomorrow"

She watched him leave, thinking that instead of calming down her libido was raging all the more.

Joyce prepared carefully for Hopper's visit. She'd spent all evening and night going over the events of the afternoon and had finally acknowledged something. She was strongly attracted to Hopper, and it seemed he felt the same about her.

She'd also made another decision. She was going to ask him out on a date. See if there was more than physical attraction between them. But in the meantime...

A knock at the door. "Joyce" Hopper's voice.

"I'm in here" she called.

He came through and stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

Joyce smiled at him from her position in the armchair, naked, legs wide apart, her pussy shaved, showing him how aroused she was. There was no need for a vibrator or porn movie today.

"I've been waiting for you" she said seductively.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this. You know how I feel about reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I did a second chapter. Nothing complicated, just Hopper's point of view.

CAUGHT RED HANDED 2

Jim Hopper was seriously worried about Joyce Byers. She'd been acting really weird lately, tense and fidgety. He couldn't talk to her about it because she was avoiding him. All he'd seen of her recently was her ass walking out the door. While she had a nice ass, she also had a beautiful face and he wanted to see that as well.

Why was she avoiding him? Was she angry at him? He wasn't the most tactful person in the world, he knew that. Had he said or done something to upset her? If he had, he was sorry and would apologise if she would stay in the same room as him for more than 2 seconds. This morning, she'd taken look at him and literally run in the opposite direction.

That was why Hopper was standing outside her front door. They were going to sort this out, whatever the issue was. She couldn't exactly run away from him in her own house. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. What was going on? She was home. Her car was there.

He tried the door, it was unlocked. Cautiously, he stepped into the kitchen. The unmistakable sounds of sex were coming from the living room. Hopper's heart jumped into his throat. Joyce was having sex? Had she started seeing someone? Bob Newby had been hanging round lately, plucking up the courage to ask her out. Had she said yes? Was that why she was avoiding him? These questions swirled round Hopper's head.

As the stood there in the kitchen he heard two women's voices moaning, one was definitely Joyce, the other was unfamilar. Curious he tiptoed into the living room. His jaw dropped and all the blood rushed to his groin as he beheld the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Joyce, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt was curled up on the sofa, one hand inside the t-shirt, fondling her own breast, the other moving a vibrator in and out of her dripping wet pussy. A porn movie with a police officer fucking a woman over the hood of his car played on the TV. But it was Joyce that had him transfixed.

"Yes baby. Like that. Fuck me harder. Harder Hopper" she cried out.

His cock nearly punched a hole in his pants. She said his name. 'His Name'. He wanted to cartwheel round the room. She was thinking of him. Joyce Byers was thinking of him, Jim Hopper while she masturbated.

He should leave, he knew he should but he couldn't seem to tear himself away.

"Joyce" he said, before he could stop himself.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"JOYCE" he practically shouted.

She opened her eyes, saw him there.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed and jumped up, vibrator still in hand, scrabbling for the remote. She tripped and would have fell and cracked her head on the coffee table if he hadn't caught her. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. He could feel her nipples through the thin material of her t-shirt, he could smell her arousal. His cock was aching.

Who moved first neither one could say, but within seconds they were kissing, devouring each other, tongues dueling. Hopper's hands moved down to Joyce's ass and pressed her closer. He slid them under her t-shirt, tracing the crease of her ass down to her pussy, slipping a finger into her wetness. She moaned into his kiss, spreading her legs to give him better access.

Still kissing desperately they fell down on the sofa, Hopper suddenly broke the kiss and moved down so his head was between Joyce's legs, the smell of her arousal was even stronger. He had to taste her.

"OH GOD!" she screamed as his tongue swiped over her clit for the first time.

He devoured her pussy, alternatively licking and sucking her clit, then fucking her with his tongue. The taste of her was addictive, he could drink from her every day and it would still never be enough.

"Oh God Hopper." she gasped. "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna"

She screamed as she came, her whole body tensing up, bucking against him. He gripped her hips and continued devouring her pussy, until she collapsed back on the sofa. He moved back up to kiss her. She reached for his belt.

"Fuck me!" she said against his mouth. "I need you to fuck me now"

He didn't need telling twice. His cock was in agony. He pulled her down so she was laid flat on the sofa. He practically ripped his pants open, sighing with relief as his cock was released. It was harder than it had ever been, sticking straight out, the head red and angry, pre-cum dripping from the tip. She sat up to like him but he pushed back down. He needed to be inside her, or he'd go crazy. Spreading her legs as wide they would go he thrust into her deeply.

"OH GOD! YES" Joyce screamed.

Hopper pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside her then thrust back in again, hard.

"Your pussy is so tight" he groaned. "So goddamn tight."

"Fuck me" she whimpered. "Fuck my tight pussy"

He did that. Fucked her hard and fast, pounding her down onto the sofa. The ancient furniture, shaking and trembling with the force of their fucking. The damn thing could collapse beneath them any second but he didn't care. All he cared about was her pussy gripping his cock with each thrust.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum again. I'm gonna cum all over your cock" she cried.

"Then come baby." he grunted. "Let me feel that tight pussy cum all over my cock"

She came then, screaming his name, bucking against him, her pussy spasming over his cock. Still he fucked her mercilessly.

"I'm gonna cum now" he groaned.

"Let me taste it" she begged. "I want to taste it."

He pulled out of her. She sat up and took his cock in her mouth sucking him, squeezing his balls with her hands. That was the last straw. He came hard, groaning her name. His cum shooting out of his cock, hitting the back of her throat.

As their breathing returned to normal, their blood flowed back into the their brains, and their cheeks. They both blushed, realising what they'd just done. Hopper tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants. Joyce picked up the vibrator from the floor and ejected the tape from the machine. It wouldn't do for the boys to find those.

Hopper opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He wanted to say something, but what? What could he possibly say after what had just happened between them? Where did they go from here? They couldn't just forget it and go on as normal. And anyway, he didn't want to.

"The boys will be home soon" Joyce said, not able to look him in the eye. "I should get things tidied up."

They both looked over at the scratched up sofa. "I'd better put something on that" she said.

"Joyce" he paused. "We need to talk."

"Come over tomorrow after the kids have gone to school. We'll have more time then"

He nodded. "See ya tomorrow"

After a night spent tossing and turning, also jerking off, Hopper had come to a decision. He was going to ask Joyce out on a date. He wanted, no need to know if there was more than just physical attraction between them.

Nervously, he knocked on her the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Joyce" he called.

"I'm in here" she called from the living room.

He walked through and for the second time in 24 hours his cock nearly punched in his pants.

Joyce smiled at him from her position in the armchair, naked, legs wide apart, her pussy shaved, showing him how aroused she was.

"I've been waiting for you" she said seductively, stroking a finger through her wetness.

THE END

Smut, smut, and more smut. I don't know if I can write anything else.


End file.
